Back to That Winter
by frozenautumn
Summary: Aku ingin memutar waktu dan merubahnya, namun aku tahu aku tak bisa. Jadi, jika kau sekarang sudah mengunci pintu hatimu, maka aku memahaminya / "Maukah kau menikah denganku, Lisanna?" / "Jangan biarkan aku pergi, Gray." / "Aku tak akan melupakan malam musim dingin ini." / NaLuGray AU / RnR?


**Back to That Winter**

 **Terinspirasi dari Back to December Taylor Swift**

 **Warning** : Drama, Romance, Minim Dialog, (mungkin) OOC, Lucy-sentris

 **Rating** : Harusnya T+, tapi saya taruh M karena takut kebablasan(?)^^

Oh, saya juga memperingatkan Anda dengan crack!pair GrayLucy. Saya tahu banyak yang suka GraJuvia tapi berhubung saya Lucy-sentris, saya suka mempairingkannya dengan beberapa karakter cowo yang lain ^^

 **No profit gained**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **Prolog**

 **Aku senang kau meluangkan waktu untuk menemuiku**

 **Bagaimana keadaanmu dan keluargamu? Lama tak bertemu.**

 **Kau akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan hidupmu, kan?**

 **Dan akhirnya, kita bertemu lagi dan mengobrol penuh basa-basi seperti cuaca dan pekerjaan.**

 **Kulihat kau tampak menjaga jarak di antara kita.**

 **Dan aku tahu mengapa.**

 **Karena saat terakhir kali kau melihatku pasti masih membekas jelas di ingatanmu.**

 **Saat kau memberiku bunga malam itu,**

 **Dan aku pada akhirnya membiarkannya mati dan layu.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ball room dari hotel bintang enam yang terletak tepat di jantung kota Tokyo pada malam itu tampak sangat mengesankan. Sekali lihat saja, siapapun pasti tahu ruangan luas itu disulap untuk menjadi saksi adanya perayaan. Hidangan mewah, dekorasi, pemain musik yang bahkan didatangkan dari luar negeri, mengisi suasana. Pun dengan para manusia yang ada di dalamnya—semua tampak seperti datang dari dimensi lain. Indah, berkelas, elegan, dengan gaun dan tuxedo yang mereka pakai dengan bermacam warna.

Tentu saja, semua harus sempurna bagi Direktur Utama Dragneel Corp, Igneel, untuk merayakan ulang tahun putra bungsunya yang keduapuluh lima. Bahkan Tuan Igneel tak segan-segan memerintahkan manajer hotel ini untuk memberi 'Two Nights Free' pada semua tamu hotel yang menginap di hotel miliknya ini di hari ulang tahun putranya. Ya, putra bungsunya. Pemuda yang menjadi pusat perhatian dan alasan semua perayaan ini, yang berdiri disana.

Natsu Dragneel, pemuda berhelai merah yang berdiri menikmati semua kemewahan untuknya ini di tengah-tengah teman dan kerabat yang memberi ucapan selamat kepadanya.

"Hei, Idiot. Selamat bertambah tua, ya?" seorang pemuda berhelai hitam terkuncir mendatangi sang 'putra mahkota'. Seorang gadis berbandana berdiri di sampingnya dan menyikut pinggangnya.

"Gajeel, bukannya tadi sudah kuperingatkan jangan membuat keributan disini?" sang gadis berhelai hijau-aquamarine lantas menatap ke Natsu dan memberi senyum, sebelum niatnya gagal karena keburu terpotong oleh pelototan Natsu ke arah pemuda yang tadi ia panggil Gajeel.

"Huh? Kau mau berantem disini, huh?" ia sudah menggulung lengan bajunya, "Coba saja, Freak! Ruangan ini ada di lantai tiga puluh empat, strategis sekali untuk menendag bokongmu terjun bebas ke aspal di bawah, yeah?"

Semua orang di sana menghela napas, merasa terlalu biasa dan lelah dengan pertengkaran dua sahabat akrab ini.

"Oh begitu?" Gajeel justru balas melotot dan menyeringai mengejek, "Bagaimana jika kau buktikan, idiot?"

"Apa?!"

Dan sebelum tantangan itu benar-benar dilakukan dan merusak tak hanya suasana namun bangunan hotel mewah yang sudah dengan susah payah Tuan Igneel bangun dan kembangkan, beruntung sang gadis, Levy McGarden, segera menyeret Gajeel untuk menemui teman mereka yang lain.

"Hoi, aku tak akan melupakan janjiku, Gajeel!" teriak Natsu, tak peduli Tuan Igneel yang menyuruhnya diam dan memijit pelipis keningnya.

Dan semua orang disana hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum—tak terkecuali Gajeel dan Natsu sendiri. Mereka memang kerap berada dalam opini dan sisi yang berlawanan. Tak jarang adu pelototan dan makian terucapkan.

Namun siapapun tahu bahwa mereka adalah sahabat yang dekat lebih daripada yang lain.

Natsu mendengus pelan dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Hampir semua teman-teman dan kerabat yang ia ketahui telah berada di sana. Berbincang dengannya, dengan Ayahnya, atau dengan temannya yang lain. Menikmati hidangan, mendengarkan para pemusik memainkan instrumen mereka dengan sempurna, atau bahkan menarikan tubuh dan kaki di lantai dansa bersama pasangan masing-masing.

Hari yang bahagia untuknya, karena pada hari ini, ia bisa melihat semua orang yang dekat, dicinta, dan dipedulikannya.

.

.

Pandangan iris karamel itu menatap ke kanvas hitam pekat yang membentang luas di atas sana. Langit musim dingin yang kelam dengan butiran putih melayang lembut di antara angin yang bertiup pelan. Sensasi dingin seakan membekukan pipinya yang tak tertutupi oleh mufflers atau syal tebal yang melilit longgar di sekitar pundak dan lehernya. Seakan tersihir ia menatap langit bersalju itu, tanpa memedulikan apapun—salju yang mulai menumpuk di mantel merahnya, di boots coklatnya, ataupun gedung-gedung pencakar langit di sekelilingnya.

Ataupun pada satu laki-laki yang beberapa lama hanya mengamatinya heran di belakangnya.

Barulah ia mengerjapkan mata ketika merasakan pundaknya tertepuk pelan dari belakang. Menoleh, dan berhadapan pandang dengan sepasang iris onyx-kebiruan.

"Apa ada masalah? Kau seperti melamunkan sesuatu."

Kepala berhelai pirang itu menggeleng pelan. Senyum terukir di bibir tipis berpoles lipgloss merah muda, "Aku baik-baik saja. Jadi, apa tak ada yang ketinggalan di kamar hotel?" ucapnya, sembari menyelipkan satu lengannya pada lengan sang laki-laki yang terasa hangat—menggandengnya dan memeluknya sembari mulai berjalan menuju taksi yang sudah menunggu.

Kepala berhelai biru gelap itu menggeleng, "Tidak ada—semoga," ia memberi senyum sekilas.

"Pastikan. Jangan sampai kita harus kembali ke negara ini lagi hanya untuk mengambilnya. Jarak Tokyo dan Bern tak bisa ditempuh dalam satu hari."

Sang lelaki hanya tertawa kecil, "Tidak, tidak. Semua sudah kubawa, Nyonya Lucy Fullbuster," satu tangan kuat mengacak helai pirang sepunggung itu dengan lembut, "Tak perlu khawatir. Tapi meski begitu, aku ingin mengunjungi negara ini lagi ke depannya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Lucy terdiam sebentar, lantas mengendikkan bahu, "Kau yang menentukan, Gray."

"Oke."

Memasuki taksi, Lucy menghela napas dan menatap pemandangan di luar jendela kaca yang berembun. Perlahan taksi tersebut mulai menggelincirkan keempat rodanya ketika Gray sudah menyebutkan tujuan mereka—Bandara Internasional Bern, Swiss. Pandangan mata karamel itu masih menatap ke guyuran salju dan langit hitam yang bersembunyi di balik gedung-gedung yang menjulang. Gray mengucapkan sesuatu padanya, namun tanpa sengaja tidak ia hiraukan.

Salju putih. Langit yang gelap. Hawa dingin. Udara beku.

16 Januari.

Bukankah hari ini hari bahagia laki-laki itu?

.

.

"Dari semuanya, bukankah ia yang paling menikmati pesta ini, huh?" Satu wanita berhelai perang panjang menatap geli pada kucing berbulu biru—warna unik yang tak ada yang tahu, asli atau buatan karena sang pemilik tak pernah serius menjawab jika ditanya—yang menikmati makanan di meja pendek khususnya di salah satu tepi ruangan. Sang majikan, the birthday boy, tengah duduk di sampingnya dan mengelus-elus punggung peliharaan kesayangannya. Ringisan lebar ia tampakkan pada sang pengkomentar barusan.

"Aku selalu menganggap ulang tahunku ini ulang tahun Happy juga, Mira," ucapnya santai, menepuk pelan kepala kucingnya yang tengah menyantap beberapa jenis ikan di meja kecilnya, "Jadi ayo, ucapkan selamat untuknya!"

Mira hanya terkikik geli, "Kau tak pernah berubah, Natsu. Usiamu sudah duapuluh lima tahun, hei. Dewasalah."

Alih-alih mendengarkan, Natsu justru menjulurkan lidahnya dengan jenaka, "Siapa kau? Ibuku? Sudah sana, urusi suamimu Laxus. Ajari dia berdansa atau apa—ow!" dan ia meringis ketika kepalan tangan Mira mendarat di kepalanya.

Giliran Mira yang menjulurkan lidahnya dan tertawa geli, "Adikku pasti sudah tak beres karena tergila-gila padamu."

"Hei, apa maksudmu—!" dan sang pemuda hanya mendecak ketika alih-alih menjawab, sang wanita justru melenggang menghampiri laki-laki berhelai pirang yang menikmati segelas wine sambil duduk di kursi di depan panggung pemain musik.

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" sebuah suara terdengar dari sampingnya, membuat sang pemuda menoleh. Dan dipantulan iris hitamnya adalah sosok dari gadis manis berhelai pendek dengan warna yang sama dengan Mira, "Berniat bergabung di lantai dansa bersamaku, hm?"

Senyum kecil terulas di bibir sang pemuda, "Lisanna."

.

.

Pandangan Lucy keluar jendela pesawat sedikit teralihkan ketika merasakan sebelah pundaknya tertindih sesuatu. Melirik, ia melirik kepala biru gelap familiar itu bersandar padanya. Dua mata itu terpejam dan dengkuran halus keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya.

Mengulas senyum kecil, lalu menarik selimut yang tadi disediakan sang pramugari pada mereka, hingga menutupi pundak dari lelaki yang duduk dan tertidur di sampingnya. Lucy tak biasa melakukan ini—menyempatkan sedikit waktu hanya untuk diam dan memandang wajah putih itu. Meneliti baik paras wajahnya, setiap inchi dari pahatan yang membentuk garis maskulin dari pria itu. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, helai rambutnya. Lucy tak akan ragu mengakui bahwa Gray Fullbuster, suaminya, memiliki wajah yang rupawan.

Suaminya… Ah ya, itulah predikat lelaki itu yang didapatkannya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Bukannya juga seminggu yang lalu adalah tepat dua tahun ia menyandangnya? Alasan itu juga yang membuat mereka datang ke sini—negara Eropa tengah yang terkenal dengan pegunungan indahnya—Swiss. Merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Masa dua tahun yang mereka lalui bersama dengan banyak warna dan nuansa. Lucy mencintai suaminya—Gray adalah laki-laki yang baik dan bertanggungjawab. Wajah tampan dan berasal dari kalangan mapan adalah salah satu dari alasan yang diucapkan rekan kantor Lucy akan betapa beruntungnya ia menjadi istrinya. Sejujurnya, Lucy tak pernah peduli pada semua itu. Hanya fakta bahwa Gray setia padanya dan memperlakukannya dengan baik lah yang membuatnya bersyukur akan dua cincin yang mengikat takdir mereka melalui kedua jari mereka.

Tak pernah ada kegundahan dan keluhan dalam hidup rumah tangga mereka. Meski mereka adalah pasangan menikah muda (saat itu Lucy berusia 21 tahun dan Gray hanya satu tahun lebih tua darinya) yang di jaman modern ini banyak mendapat ucapan sarat akan nada sangsi dari orang lain, namun mereka bisa membuktikan bahwa mereka bisa bahagia.

Lucy merasa bahagia. Ia merasa dicinta. Gray menjadikannya merasa sebagai wanita paling istimewa di dunia.

Karenanya, Lucy tak pernah mengerti ataupun memahami mengapa terkadang alam bawah sadarnya menampilan sosok itu. Sosok dari orang lain itu. Pemuda yang tidak memiliki rambut hitam-biru seperti Gray. Pemuda yang bahkan bukan sama sekali Gray, suaminya.

Gray tak memiliki rambut berwarna seperti bunga sakura. Ia tak memiliki kulit kecoklatan seakan sinar matahari menyentuhnya dengan sangat baik. Gray juga tak memiliki ringisan selebar itu.

Dan nama suaminya adalah Gray Fullbuster, bukan Natsu Dragneel seperti apa yang terkadang di batinkan oleh hatinya.

Memejamkan mata dengan erat, Lucy kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela dari pesawat yang masih melaju dengan tenang membelah udara malam yang pekat di luar sana. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menggigit bibirnya dan mencoba menarik napas, menenangkan debar jantungnya yang bergemuruh tak karuan karena perasaan panik dan marah.

Panik dan marah karena dan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ia bahagia dengan hidupnya yang sekarang.

Lantas kenapa kepingan dari masa lalunya seakan menjadi mimpi buruk yang tak akan bisa ia usir bahkan doa?

Dan hari ini, selalu di hari ini, di musim ini…

16 Januari di musim dingin, adalah masa terburuk dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Bibir itu melengkung manis sekaligus matanya yang menatap terkejut ke sepasang iris yang berada di depannya, "Hei, Natsu. Langkah dansamu lebih membaik dari sebelumnya," Lisanna memuji sembari tanpa menghentikan gerakan dansa mereka. Dua tangan yang melingkari pundak kokoh itu, dua lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya, dan langkah kaki yang berayun sesuai irama.

"Oh, benarkah, Lis?" sang pemuda hanya meringis kecil dan kikuk, "Kau tahu, terimakasihlah pada Mira. Beberapa hari sebelumnya dia memaksaku untuk belajar berdansa hanya untuk hari ini."

"Eh, Kak Mira?"

Kepala berhelai merah muda itu mengangguk, "Mungkin ia tak tega jika aku harus menginjak kakimu berulang kali jika kita berdansa begini," ia tertawa pelan.

Mereka memiih berdansa di tepi dari lantai dansa. Selain dikarenakan di tengah lantai dansa adalah Gajeel dan Levy (yang mana Lisanna menolak kesana karena alih-alih dansa, Natsu dan Gajeel bisa saja adu jotos) juga karena Lisanna ingin mereka menikmati memon berdua ini dengan lebih privasi tanpa ada gangguan yang lain. Dan tepi lantai dansa tepat di samping jendela kaca besar inilah tempat bagi mereka untuk menghabiskan beberapa menit lamanya untuk bertukar ucap dan tawa dengan pemuda di depannya.

Natsu Dragneel. Pemuda yang menjadi sahabat dari masa kecil sekaligus cinta pertama dan terakhirnya.

Betapa ia mencintai pemuda itu, tanpa harus memandang fisik maupun materinya. Bahkan seandainya jika Natsu kehilangan semua kebanggaannya, Lisanna berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Natsu adalah segalanya baginya. Pusat hidupnya, bahkan alasan untuk hidupnya. Tolol memang, Mira pernah mengejeknya dengan nada becanda, bahwa Lisanna terlalu terjebak dalam cinta dan roman picisan. Tapi apa yang bisa Lisanna perbuat jika Natsu-lah yang membuatnya tak bisa membayangkan hidup dengan pria lain selain dirinya?

Pemuda itu begitu baik padanya, sejak kecil. Mereka menghabiskan sebagian besar masa kecil dengan tumbuh bersama-sama. Karena itu juga dua keluarga mereka menjalin hubungan yang dekat. Bahkan Ayah Lisanna pernah becanda dengan Tuan Igneel jika Beliau berkenan untuk menjodohkan mereka berdua jika mereka sudah besar nantinya. Wajar saja, hanya jika bersama Natsu-lah Lisanna akan tampak lebih bahagia daripada saat ia dengan siapapun juga.

Lisanna merasa sangat dipedulikan, diperhatikan, dan disayangi olehnya. Ia bukanlah gadis yang kuat. Sebagai anak terakhir dari keluarga besarnya, ia cukup dimanja dan diperlakukan layaknya permata mulia oleh orang tua dan kakak-kakaknya, Mira dan Elfman Strauss. Dan juga, karena sejak kecil ia memang memiliki tubuh yang lebih rentan daripada anak lain seusianya, tak jarang ia jatuh sakit. Namun Natsu memperlakukannya berbeda. Ia peduli padanya, namun bukan berarti ia memperlakukan Lisanna layaknya bagaimana memperlakukan putri bungsu manja dari Keluarga Strauss yang terhormat. Ia juga tak pernah memberikan sorot mengasihani atau sedih ketika Lisanna terjatuh sakit. Kata-kata penuh dengan semangat dan nada optimis itu yang akan selalu sang Dragneel ucapkan.

Bahkan ketika setahun lalu Lisanna divonis Dokter menderita gejala tumor otak, Natsu tak pernah terlihat bersedih ataupun menangisinya, setidaknya di depan Lisanna. Senantiasa menjaga dan mendampinginya bahkan hingga operasi pengangkatan tumor itu berhasil dan Lisanna dinyatakan sembuh.

"Aku tak akan kemana-mana. Hiduplah, oke?" Lisanna ingat, itulah yang Natsu ucapkan sebelum ketika Lisanna menjalani operasi pengangkatan tumornya, "Masih banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan di hidup ini. Dan aku ingin melihat semua itu."

Kedua iris Lisanna mengerjap ketika satu telapak tangan mengibas pelan di depan wajahnya. Buyarlah memori singkat tentang masa lalunya. Dan ia kembali mengerjap, menatap sosok dari pusat pikirannya, di depannya, kini tengah memberi pandangan heran.

"Hei, kau tak melamun dan tak mendengar ucapanku, Lis?" ucapnya pelan, entah sejak kapan mereka menghentikan langkah dansa mereka, "Dan… kau menangis?"

"Eh?" refleks Lisanna mengangkat tangan ke matanya. Benar saja. Terasa basah, "A-Ah, maaf, Natsu…," ia tertawa pelan, "Ini sudah larut, mungkin tanpa sadar aku mengantuk…"

Natsu mengerutkan dahi, lantas melirik ke jam dinding, "Apa kau sudah lelah? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya menatap kembali ke Lisanna.

Lisanna mendengus, "Tentu. Aku sudah tak sakit lagi, ingat?"

Kembali, ringisan khas itu ada di bibir sang pemuda, "Aku hanya becanda. Tapi kau bisa segera istirahat…," suaranya memelan, lantas matanya bergulir menatap ke ruangan, tempat dimana Ayahnya dan Kakaknya, Zeref Dragneel, berada. Kembali mengalihkan pandang, pemuda itu menghela napas pelan hingga hampir tak terdengar, dan kembali menatap Lisanna, "Lis, sebelum itu, ada yang ingin kuucapkan padamu."

Kedua irisnya menatap dua iris sang gadis yang menatapnya heran bercampur penasaran.

.

.

Masihlah langit hitam pekat itu yang menjadi objek tatapan matanya. Warna hitam kelabu dengan gumpalan awan putih—sebuah anomali atmosfer di musim dingin bersalju ini.

Dan masih gemuruh perasaan itu ia rasakan di dalam hati.

Dan masih, warna merah muda yang seakan ia lihat di pemandangan luar sana yang senyatanya serba hitam dan putih.

.

.

Tangan itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku tuxedo-nya. Sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah.

Dan jantung Lisanna Strauss tak membutuhkan waktu dua detik untuk melewatkan satu denyutan dan napasnya yang tertahan ketika menatapnya.

.

.

Ini salah. Ini tak seharusnya. Betapa besar dosanya hanya dengan membayangkan pria lain di saat ada cincin pernikahan yang melingkari jemarinya. Betapa tak adilnya bagi Gray Fullbuster jika mengetahui berapa kali sosok lain selain dirinya, menyambangi mimpi istrinya bahkan di hari anniversary mereka!

Perlahan Lucy merasakan kedua matanya memanas dan pemandangan di luar sana tampak mengabur.

Warna merah muda di luar sana, tampak mengabur oleh genangan air matanya yang kapan saja siap tumpah.

.

.

Lisanna tak mampu menatap yang lain selain dua mata itu. Dua mata yang menatapnya dalam itu. Seakan sekeliling mereka mendadak tampak dan terdengar mati. Statis. Dan hanya mereka yang ada di sini.

"Lisanna."

Belum-belum ia rasanya ia sudah menangis dan kakinya merasa begitu lemas. Belum-belum hatinya merasa luluh oleh guyuran perasaan hangat yang membuat sanubarinya bersorak dalam euforia dan bahagia.

"Menikahlah denganku?"

Dan Lisanna tak pernah bersyukur Tuhan menciptakannya untuk bernapas, hidup, dan mengenal Natsu Dragneel-nya.

.

.

Pesawat mulai terasa menukik turun membelah udara malam yang sepi. Deru mesin terdengar lebih keras, menyatakan bahwa sebentar lagi roda burung mesin raksasa itu akan menyentuh tanah. Suara dari sang pramugari dari speaker menyatakan dalam bahasa Inggris dan Jepang, bahwa mereka akan segera tiba di bandara tujuan semuanya—Bandara Internasional Haneda, Tokyo.

Lucy menatap kerlap-kerlip cahaya yang mulai tampak karena kini ketinggian pesawat lebih rendah daripada sebelumnya. Cahaya dari puluhan, bahkan ribuan, gedung yang ada di kota metropolis dunia, Tokyo. Kehidupan malam yang serba mewah, gemerlap, dan tak pernah mati.

Ah, pasti sekarang dia sedang sibuk merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya, kan?

Pasti sekarang ia tengah merasa bahagia di tengah teman dan keluarganya, kan?

.

.

Natsu membiarkan Lisanna menubruknya dan memeluknya erat, dan dengan perlahan, kedua tangannya membalas gestur dari gadis yang baru saja menyatakan bersedia pada pertanyaannya. Gadis yang sekarang menjadi tunangannya. Melirik ke arah Ayah dan Zeref sekilas dan mendapati mereka tersenyum kecil ke arahnya, seakan mengetahui apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh si bungsu Dragneel pada si bungsu Strauss. Selebihnya, tak ada yang tahu. Tak ada yang menyadari. Karena Natsu memang tak berniat untuk memberitahu mereka, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Perlahan pandangannya bergulir ke arah jendela besar di samping mereka. Jendela yang menampilkan pekatnya langit malam dan banyaknya salju yang turun dengan tenang dan lembut di luar sana. Atap-atap gedung yang tampak putih, pemandangan kota Tokyo yang memikat dari lantai tigapuluh empat hotel ini. Dan bisa ia lihat satu pesawat tengah membelah udara di luar sana, melaju tenang dan pelan, mungkin akan mendarat di bandara terdekat, Haneda, yang berada beberapa kilo dari lokasi hotel ini.

Namun bukanlah langit itu yang menjadi pemikirannya. Bukan pula salju, gedung, pemandangan kota, maupun pesawat itu yang menjadi pusat dari pemikiran dan bisikan batinnya.

'Aku tak akan menyesal,' batinnya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Lisanna yang samar-samar masih terisak bahagia di dadanya.

'Karena aku mencintai Lisanna.' Lanjutnya sembari mengepalkan kedua tangan di balik punggung kekasihnya.

.

.

Pandangan Lucy tertuju pada gedung itu—gedung yang lebih tinggi dari gedung lain di sekitarnya. Karena keadaan malam yang gelap dan pesawat yang masih berada di ketinggian yang lebih tinggi dari gedung itu, Lucy tak bisa mengenali nama gedung tersebut. Selain fakta bahwa gedung itu adalah gedung mewah dengan cahayanya yang memancar terang dan gemerlap bahkan jika dilihat dari ketinggian ini.

Mungkin itu adalah sebuah hotel? Atau gedung perkantoran atau perusahaan tertentu?

Mungkin sekarang di salah satu hotelnya atau perusahaannyalah Natsu berada—

Dengan sebal Lucy menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandang dari jendela, sembari menarik penutup jendela pesawat dengan sedikit kasar. Menghapus air matanya tepat sebelum buliran itu menetes membasahi pipinya.

Apapun tentang Natsu Dragneel bukan urusannya lagi.

Perasaan buruk yang tengah dirasakannyalah, yang membuat Lucy memeluk erat tubuh Gray yang masih tertidur, membuat Gray perlahan membuka matanya dan mengerjap pelan. Kemudian heran, mendapati istrinya yang memeluknya erat.

Yang lebih mengherankan, ketika ia mendapati tangan yang memeluknya itu bergetar pelan.

"Lucy? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tak ada jawaban untuk beberapa detik, sebelum sahutan pelan terdengar bersama dengan gelengan dari kepala pirang istrinya.

"Berjanjilah kita saling menjaga dan tak membiarkan satu sama lain pergi, Gray."

Menaikkan satu alis, jelas bahwa laki-laki itu tak tahu menahu apa yang diucapkan istrinya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi, jadi berjanjilah kau tak membiarkanku pergi. Ya?"

.

.

 _"Lebih baik kita berhenti saja, ya?"_

 _"…."_

 _"Akan banyak orang yang harus kita korbankan jika kita terus bersama."_

 _"Terkadang aku berharap, kau bisa sedikit berpikir pada dirimu sendiri dan kita daripada orang lain."_

 _"Aku tak mau menjadi egois."_

 _"Dan kau tak merasa sedang egois kepadaku?"_

 _"Kumohon mengertilah-"_

 _"Aku mengerti."_

 _"…."_

 _"Malam ini, tanggal 16 Januari ini, di musim dingin ini, akan selalu kuingat."_

 _"…."_

 _"…."_

 _"Aku juga akan mengingatnya."_

 _._

 _._

 **Dan disinilah aku, berdiri di depanmu dan menelan harga diriku**

 **Untuk mengatakan 'Aku minta maaf untuk malam itu'**

 **Dan betapa aku ingin kembali memutar ke bulan Desember setiap waktu.**

 **Betapa kebebasan tanpamu tak memberiku arti apapun selain merindukanmu,**

 **Berharap aku sadar apa yang kumiliki ketika kau masih menjadi milikku.**

 **Ingin kukembali pada Desember saat itu dan membuat semuanya baik-baik saja.**

 **Ingin kukembali ke Desember dan membuat pemikiranku berubah.**

 **Ingin kukembali ke Desember saat itu, selamanya.**

 *****bersambung di chapter depan*****

Notes:

Saya suka lagu ini, dan demi tuntutan plot, biarkan Desember disini diganti dengan Januari hahaha ^^

Saya baru di FFn dan di fandom ini. Mohon kerjasama dan masukannya ^^ Adakah disini yang ngeship GrayLucy selain saya? Hahaha ^^v Saya belum nentuin pairing endingnya, berhubung NaLu dan GrayLu sama imbangnya di hati saya ^^" saya buat mengalir(?) aja ya.

September 14, 2016

-Autumn-


End file.
